


Knie nieder

by Shady_Knight



Series: Till Lindemann Stories [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kneeling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Priest!Till, Smut, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady_Knight/pseuds/Shady_Knight
Summary: It's time to confess to Father Till.Priest!Till/Reader





	Knie nieder

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to any religion. This is trash.
> 
> Title simply means "Kneel down".  
> Also, probably very OOC!Till but it's AU, so that kinda comes with the territory.

He had been the priest for your community for almost as long as you could remember - he'd been quite fresh out of 'priest school' when he arrived and now you could see the small wrinkles around his eyes when he smiled. Father Till had been the one to do your first communion and confirmation and you felt like the worst human being for looking at him the way you did.

But you couldn't help noticing his strong physique, his broad chest and arms like tree trunks - why was a priest this muscular anyway? When you saw him out of his robes, he almost exclusively wore black button-downs, his priest collar in stark contrast to the dark fabric but one particularly hot summer you had seen him in the grocery store, wearing a t-shirt. And man, was that a tight fit all over. You often wondered about the criss-crossing scars you had seen on his arms that day - they didn't look deliberate - more like they were from some horrible accident.

If Father Till had any family, no one knew about it - he rarely ever talked about himself, being more of a listener which was in truth, a good quality for a priest. He had a pleasant deep voice and was very soft spoken - you could listen to him all damn day. And you weren't the only one. Since he was priest, there were more people going to mass, listening to him preach and _sing_. Father Till really should've become a singer with a voice that powerful. He could put a power behind his words that made you shiver and it always seemed effortless when he sang.

As you had already stated, few knew anything about his private life or even his life before coming here.

While you had always had a crush on him growing up, now as an adult, your feelings for him seemed to skyrocket. You couldn't concentrate on anything when you were sitting in mass and when you knelt in the pews, you secretly imagined kneeling down for the Father in quite another way. Your thoughts were downright filthy, and sure as hell sinful. You weren't crazy religious but you still believed in God and it put you at unease to have such desires for one of his holy agents.  
Especially because looking at Father Till's collar got you really hot, imagining him forcing you down, _to repent for your sins and confess to him._

When he had a rosary wrapped around his hand in prayer, you imagined the pearls stinging against your flesh as he grapped you around the throat or slapped you as punishment.

You wanted to worship his body and you wanted him to do the same to you in return, touch you reverently, praise you and your body, tell you that you were a good girl, that it was alright - that you weren't being sinful.

You weren't sure which version you liked better - roughly being punished by Father Till or being gently made love to. Was it greedy to want both?

You resisted your desires for longer than you would've thought. It was after a particularly hot day that you finally relented and touched yourself to thoughts of Father Till, the image of him leaving the church, sweat-soaked shirt clinging tightly to his skin and that tight ass freshly burned into your mind. His hair had been wet too, black strands hanging over his forehead rakishly.  
You had stared at him from where you were standing with your bicycle, eyes fixed on his broad shoulders when he had turned aand caught you watching him. You were quite thankful he hadn't noticed it earlier, when you were staring at his butt. You were sure that you had blushed beet red and just gotten on your bike and driven away, feeling Father Till's green gaze boring into your back. When you arrived home, you just couldn't help yourself.

All of your pent-up frustration and horniness found its natural conclusion as you came around your fingers, skin damp with perspiration, whispering Father Till's name and feeling both exceedingly good and bad at the same time. Good because you had finally let go a little and bad because masturbating wasn't the same as actually being touched by another person and because the object of your desires was still a priest - who had taken vows of celibacy.

After that, you saw no other choice than to stop going to mass and avoid Father Till until you were over your silly infatuation. The first two weeks were hard - you felt a restlessness when it was normally time to leave, but by the third week you had that under control. All would've been fine if there hadn't been a knock on your door half an hour after the service of the day would've ended.  
Cautionary, you opened the door a bit, peeking outside - you weren't expecting any visitors and since you had moved out of your parents' home a while ago, you were living alone.

What awaited you on the other side of the door, shocked you. It was Father Till, dressed in his usual back button-down, dark trousers and the collar. He smiled at you warmly. "Hello, Y/N.", he scratched the back of his head. "Could I come inside?" You nodded dumbly, opening the door wider and stepping back, letting him inside your apartment.  
"W-why are you here, Father?", you asked, slightly embarrassed by your stutter.

"You haven't been coming to mass and I just wanted to check in with you, see if you were alright. You've never missed mass before, Y/N, not even when you were sick, so I hope you understand my concern.", Father Till told you solemnly and you began to fidget on your feet, a blush rising on your cheeks.  
"I'm alright.", you said quietly, not quite looking at him, instead studying his polished black shoes. "Then what's the matter? Has anything happened?", he asked, trying to catch your gaze which you resolutely avoided. "N-no", you started but you mustn't have sounded very convincing as Father Till gently took your hands in his in a soothing gesture. You fought the urge to either snatch your hands away or to tug Father Till closer.

"You can talk to me.", he told you, "I'll listen to whatever is paining you." You made the mistake of looking up, your eyes locking with the intense green of his instantly. You felt trapped with no way out and did what you least wanted to, blabbed. "It's you!", you exclaimed, watching his face shift to one of confusion, "It's you that's bothering me."

"What do you mean?", he asked slowly, his voice like honey.  
You stayed silent for a moment, gnawing on your bottom lip before deciding to grow a pair and just get it over with.  
"Your fucking voice. Your hands, your body! Fucking everything. I want to do _things_ to and with you... _I want you._ "  
Breath left your lungs in a rush and you stared at his shoes again, not ready to see the disgust in his face. He was still holding your hands, though. A few seconds passed. Then he opened his mouth. "I thought I was going crazy.", he said and your head snapped up, "I felt you looking at me, Y/N, for years, isn't that right? You undressed me with your eyes, didn't you?" You flushed to the roots of your hair.  
Father Till's hands let go of yours and you felt disappointed before you realised that he hadn't actually stopped touching you, his fingers roaming up over the expanse of your arms, then your shoulders and lastly your neck, finally resting again on either side of your face.

"Did you know how many nights I spent praying? For _liking_  it when you watched me, for doing the same, _for wanting you too?_ ", he revealed hoarsely. Warmth gathered in your belly. "Y-you do? B-but isn't it sinful, you took vows-", you asked, completely unprepared for his admission.

"It is, _my darling child_. But I cannot deny this any longer, Y/N. We both cannot."

You swallowed hard, touching his arms with your fingertips experimentally, feeling their hardness and the muscle.  
"I stopped coming to mass because I touched myself while thinking about you.", your words were breathless.  
Father Till groaned deeply and tightened his grip on you. "Did you come?", he asked and you bit your lip again and nodded meekly. "And Y/N, did you call out my name when you did?"

"Yeah", you replied, wanting to say more, but you were cut off by Father Till's lips on yours, going in for a rough kiss, fuelled by your mutual desire. It wasn't gentle and you were surprised by how dominant he really was. He reminded you of a wolf in sheep's clothing. His teeth scraped over your lips as his tongue clashed against your own, that tongue that normally only twisted in prayer. It turned you on, that thought and you broke off the kiss, panting helplessly. "Punish me", you pleaded, "please _Father_."

One of his hands enclosed your forearm, and he forced you back a few steps with his body until you were caged between him and a wall. He took your remaining free hand and crossed it over the other over your head, fixing them there with one of his. "You want to be punished?", he whispered against your ear, his hot breath making you shiver and you hoped that you didn't seem too eager as you nodded vigorously, looking up at him with blown pupils.

"Then get on your knees.", Father Till purred, reminding you of a lion stalking his prey. He loosened his hold on your hands to allow you to slide down but kept the limbs locked over your head. As soon as you settled on the floor, he put his other hand on your head heavily, stroking your hair a little - it was a priest's gesture, one that you had seen him do when blessing someone. It electrified you and your whole body practically vibrated with lust-filled tension. You looked up, acutely aware of the fact that his groin was perfectly at eye-level with you now and tried not to stare at the obvious buldge in his trousers. If he wanted you to pay attention to it, he would say so and so you searched his face for guidance.

Father Till was also breathing rather heavily. He wetted his lips, his mouth twisting into a smile at your obedience. "You are perfect. You're a gift.", he praised you and your heart fluttered in your chest. "I want you to give me five _Hail Marys_.", he said then huskily and you were momentarily stunned by the strange request before remembering that you _had_  asked him for punishment. Shakily, you started the first set, not sure where it would go after that. His hand on your head stroked over your hair to squeeze your neck lightly. "You have to _mean_ it.", he instructed forcibly and you tried to continue with more vigor, only to let out a surpised yelp when Father Till sank down in front of you and started to kiss and bite at your neck, laving you with attention.

He stopped when you paused to long and before you had reached the middle of the second _Hail Mary,_  he told you to keep your hands up, preferring to use his hand otherwise by starting to tug your clothes away. Father Till spent time kissing the skin he revealed, almost unbearably gentle until he teased you with the occasional scrape of his teeth.

When you had reached the end of the last prayer, he had completely gotten rid of your shirt and was in the process of removing your jeans. You trailed off, helping him slide the fabric over your legs by shifting a little, all the while keeping your arms where he had told you to. "Please, _Father_ , can I touch you?", you keened impatiently, making his hands still just above the waistband of your white panties on either side of your hips.

He looked down at you and inclined his head slowly, giving you permission to move. You wiggled forward to sit in between his long legs and placed your hands on his shoulders, hugging him briefly. You turned your head to kiss him again, wanting to take the lead this time. He let you explore his mouth, hands warm and heavy on your hips and you squeaked when he hoisted you up and lifted you even closer to him, settling you on his lap, your legs automatically wrapping around him and crossing at the feet on his back. From that position, you could feel his erection directly pressing against you. Your core clenched, and you would be surpised if you hadn't soaked right through your panties, wet as you were with arousal.

Your fingers roamed over the expanse of the priest's chest and you huffed, miffed by the fabric seperating your skin from his. Deciding to do something about it, you raised your hands to unbotton his shirt, changing your mind at the last second, your eyes fixed on the off-white collar around his neck. Instead, you tugged the shirt simply up a bit, enough that you could get your hands in contact with the warm skin of Father Till's belly. He was a bit hairy but you liked it, playing with the whisps of hair you encountered on your journey. He jerked a bit when your fingertips fluttered over his nipples and you couldn't help a small smile from emerging.

As much as you'd have liked to explore his reaction even further, you had your mind set on the main prize. You were done waiting and slowly went back down to undo his belt and unzip his trousers, distracted by Father Till finally nudging your panties down, revealing your most private part to his intense gaze. If it wasn't for his form between your legs that prevented you from closing them, you probably would've wilted beneath his eyes, afraid to be less than pleasing to him.  
You didn't bother to do more than unzip his pants and shove them and his boxers down far enough to reveal his hard shaft, straining upward towards you. Licking your lips at the sight, you divested yourself of your bra to soothe the chafing sensation of your tightened nipples rubbing against the cups.

You weren't sure if you'd ever been this aroused in your life. You didn't need to touch him to know he was more than ready to sink into your heat but you couldn't help yourself and stroked over his dick with a few quick pumps, Father Till's breath puffing against you in something just short of a moan.  
Precum was beading at the head and you spread it around even though you were fairly sure that you didn't need the added lubrication. You raised your pelvis, positioning him at your entrance and sank down on his cock with a high sigh, feeling like you had arrived at a long anticipated destination. He was stretching you in all the right places and you didn't wait long until you began to move, riding him at a slow pace. Father Till let it happen, meeting you with timed thrusts and beginning to knead your breasts in his big hands.

He initiated another kiss, this one languid, tongues meeting in a dance. You bit his lip, hands clutching at his neck, feeling a delightful pressure built in your core. Your pussy clenched around Father Till but you weren't sure if you could come without stimulation from the outside. "Father", you panted when the two of your parted for breath, "please take me to rapture." Your wording, which was deliberate on your part, seemed to spurr him on as he increased the pace of his thrusts until you were almost struggling to keep up with him. One of his hands left your breast to find your clit, fingers caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves. His mouth filled the vacant spot at your chest, playfully nibbling at the protruding flesh and licking over your nipple.

Your hips stuttered as you felt the pleasure in your abdomial muscles skyrocket - Father Till knew how to work a pussy. (You decided not to investigate the why right now and just enjoy it.)  
Your own mouth now unoccupied, you started chanting for the priest underneath you to go _harder, faster_  and telling him how much you liked it and how close you were. He was liking your dirty talk - you felt his cock twitch and swell at your words, the dark haired priest grunting against your boobs.

Your orgasm rolling closer, your hands began roaming his body again, slipping underneath his shirt to touch his hot and slightly sticky skin, his muscles contracting beneath you. You were hyper-aware of his strong thighs upon which your were seated and the slight scrape of the growing stubble on Father Till's face. All of the tension released from your body as your climax finally hit you, a shriek escaping you that sounded suspiciously like Father Till's name. The muscles of your cunt contracted around him spasmically and he seemed to be close too, his hips stuttering and losing his rhytm. Holding his head against your chest, you let him thrust into you a few more times until you felt the hot spurts of his seed inside of you, groaning out your name lowly.

Both of you caught your breath, still sitting on the floor, and you ran a hand through your messy hair, smiling at Father Till sheepishly. "Have I been cleansed of sin?", you asked him teasingly. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "I am not sure. Sometimes the path to true penance is long and hard. I think that repeated sessions would be most beneficary.", his full lips fluttered against your ear like a bird's wings. _"After all, I have yet to feast at your altar and worship all of you properly."_


End file.
